


put your head on my shoulder

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi tried dancing for the first time on their wedding day.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today realizing I need a sakuatsu fic slow dancing on their wedding day. And alas! I birthed to this trash lmao. please, I know my tenses suck :< anyway this might be OOC because I made them super soft here. my sakuatsu hcs are always soft. please enjoy this! :)

The soft murmurs and bright smiles of the guests filled the place as Atsumu playfully took Kiyoomi's hand on his. Their favorite song was already playing in the background. There's a knowing smirk on his lips when Kiyoomi accepts this with a familiar scowl on his face.

> _Put your head on my shoulders._
> 
> _Hold me in your arms, baby._

**  
  
**

"Hi," Atsumu whispered and pressed his ears close to Omi's chest, just above his heart.

Their feet swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music, gliding so smoothly on the floor. Atsumu breathed, listening to the steady beats of Kiyoomi's heart.

"Hi yourself too, Tsumu. Are you happy?"

If someone asked Atsumu this question a few years ago, he would think of the right answer first because how could someone tell if you are truly happy with your life?

But with Omi's soft hand on his, inhaling his sweet familiar scent, Atsumu already knew the answer. Kiyoomi completed the missing piece inside him. He exorcised all his fears, completely changing him to be a better person.

"Of course, Omi-omi. This is our wedding day. I married the love of my life, I am ecstatic!"

> _People say that love's a game_
> 
> _A game you just can't win_

Kiyoomi snorted and flicked his forehead before enclosing him in a tight embrace as they continued dancing. The stage was theirs.

"Doesn't sound good to me, Atsumu."

"Sheesh, Omi! Can't you indulge your husband for a bit?"

"I'm regretting this already, Miya-san." There's no bite in his tone and Atsumu knew that his husband had this fondness only for him.

They had been through so many things. People liked to assume that they would never last because both of them were too different. That they were just playing with feelings but beyond their tough façade was a softness only the two of them could feel.

Atsumu handled Kiyoomi so well through his breakdowns, he knew how to calm his lover. Knew every little thing that made Kiyoomi so happy.

And for the past 3 years, he wanted to keep making _his_ Omi-omi happy as much as he enjoyed annoying the shit out of him. He vowed to make every waking moment of their life fun and comfortable.

**  
  
**

Atsumu wanted to be the sole reason for Kiyoomi's smile and to be everything his lover needs for the rest of their life.

**  
  
  
**

Everything was so worth it in the end with him being enclosed inside Kiyoomi's warm embrace. Their guests continued gushing on how much in love they were.

**  
  
**

> _Put your head on my shoulder_
> 
> _Whisper in my ear, baby_
> 
> _Words I want to hear tell me_
> 
> _Tell me that you love me too._

**  
  
**

"Thank you for making me happy, Tsumu. I love you so dearly, Miya."

Atsumu winked and dropped a sweet kiss on Omi's waiting lips. He could hear Samu hooting in the background as the song continued to reach its end, "Right back at ya, Miya. I love you too."

**  
  
**

Kiyoomi wrinkled his nose at him before chasing his lips in a featherlight kiss. He twirled Atsumu one last time before they playfully made a curtsey in front of their guest. 

**  
  
**

_Put your head on my shoulder…_

**  
  
**

"Congratulations to the newlyweds!" 

**  
  
  
**

_Miya Kiyoomi doesn't seem so bad at all, maybe he could deal with this._

**  
  
  
**

_Forever._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cookies to everyone who made it this far! thanks a bunch for reading this mess. ^^
> 
> I'm @_kenmeow on twitter! come shout at me and let's cry over sakuatsu!!


End file.
